The Wishing Well of Awesomeness
by Soleil Avec la Pluie
Summary: Prince Arthur Kirkland is traveling the "Enchanted Forest" when he finds a mysterious wishing well. What will happen?  Fail summary. Hetalia AU, CRACK, please R


**Yes people, I'm alive.**

**I could go on a whole rant about how stressful the start of school had been, how I just switched instruments in band, my play rehearsal has been pretty hectic, but you guys don't care and don't want to listen anyway.**

_Yup_

**No one asked you…**

**Anyway, I wrote this for my LA Research class (they named it that because they really didn't know what else to call it…) where we're going to study Folktales, Fairy Tales, Fantasy, Sci-Fi…**

**Ok, stop rambling C…Anyway, I wrote this because we needed to write an original Fairy Tale. It's complete and total CRACK! So, I hope you enjoy, or maybe snicker at one of my lame jokes, I don't know… **

**Hetalia doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya…lucky.**

In a land far, far away very, very, very, very-

"We get the point, just get on with the story already!" the Prince yelled at the storyteller.

Well then, Mr. Impatient…in a land far, far away very long ago, Prince Arthur Kirkland was walking through the forest because he had too much time on his hands. He had heard it was enchanted and Arthur, who was very intrigued by magic, came to explore. It was silent except for the slight breeze rustling the leaves in the trees and Arthur's feet crushing the leaves on the dirt path below him.

As he brushed another branch away he was hit by a blinding light. Shielding his eyes, he stepped towards the source of the light. As it faded, Arthur blinked a few times and saw before him, a simple well.

Arthur slowly approached it until he was leaning over the edge, peering down at the dark space below him. Then suddenly the well bursting with sound cried, "Bum, Bum, BAAAH!"

Arthur gave a startled yell and fell on his backside, but the well wasn't finished. "Congratulations! You, Prince Arthur Kirkland, have found the Wishing Well of Awesomeness(1), because I am Awesome."

But Arthur ignored it and charged with his sword. With a loud Clang! the iron sword bounced off uselessly and landed about 3 meters away from him.

"THAT WAS SO NOT AWESOME!" the well exclaimed angrily, "But since I am Awesome and forgiving and generous and-."

"…humble?" Arthur asked, giving a sarcastic eye roll.

"That too," it said and Arthur facepalmed. "So now, you get three wishes!"

"…why?"

"Because that's the way the story goes, ok?" the well said, annoyed.

"Alright, alright…anything I want?" Arthur asked.

The well sighed, and Arthur was a bit shocked. But it could talk, so he supposed that it wasn't strange that it could sigh. "Yes, anything you want…"

Arthur sat down on a nearby rock that just-so-happened to be there and ran his fingers through his messy blonde hair. A smug grin slowly etched on his face and he knew what he would wish for.

"Kesese~" the well laughed, "you look rather happy."

Arthur stood up and pointed towards the well, a clever twinkle in his vibrant green eyes. Yes, Arthur was crafty and was well known for it too. "Wishing Well-."

"That's not my namee~!" the well sang.

"Fine! The Wishing Well of Awesomeness, I want to be the heir of my father's kingdom while my brother's are servants, bloody twats…my townspeople will have absolute wealth and never grow poor or hungry, and…an unlimited supply of wishes."

The well was shocked. "Wow, you actually tricked me, I had this whole evil plan that would come to bite you in the ass…oh well, your wishes are granted.

So Arthur went on with his life to be the most powerful man in the world and lived happily ever after.

~~

Gilbert Belischmidt sighed at the bottom of the well. Another customer served; he just had to wait for another six centuries before a certain American stumbled across his little hideout, but that was a different story altogether.

FIN

**So…how'd I do?**

_You sucked as usual._

**Oh be quiet! Again, complete and total CRACK! I loved writing this and I hoped at least one person enjoyed reading it…**

***shakes tin can marked 'REVIEWS'* …Please? Flames are actually welcome! We'll give them plenty of wood and stuff like that!**


End file.
